


Ambitions

by ArinieKat



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinieKat/pseuds/ArinieKat
Summary: Stars are prettier the first time you see them.
Relationships: Ekko/Ezreal (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because i like worldbuilding, maybe another chapter but like  
> lights? stars? cuddles?  
> Also I know it's very short XD

Of all people Ezreal wouldn’t have expected to find roaming the streets of Piltover in the late evening; the Zaunite time travel had to be at the top of the list. As it happened, the street rat had gotten himself in trouble with the sheriff while scavenging and lucky for him he ran into Ezreal at just the right moment, otherwise he would’ve likely found himself sleeping in a cell or a coffin before dawn. He was hesitant at first to follow Ezreal; to accept the invite to stay but in the end figuring it was unlikely he’d make it back to his own home safely before dark he gave in and came to stay. The home was warm and peaceful but it didn’t make it easier for him to sleep.  
Ezreal woke to the sound of footsteps and the sliding door of his balcony, shifting he looked over at the Zaunite who was now perched on the railing. He shifted stood up pulling the blanket with him he stood next to him.  
“Hey, can’t sleep?”  
Ekko glanced at him and scowled, “I hate this place.”  
Ezreal sighed watching him shift and pull his knees to his chest. “I know.”  
“it’s superficial. All about How pretty it is, how good it looks on the surface-if it looks perfect you can pretend it is.” Ekko hissed, his gaze falling across the buildings below, “and use it to pamper your ego.”  
“It’s not…look, I know most of piltover only looks to the future but there’s more to it than that..” Ezreal sighed resting a hand on the other’s shoulder.  
Ekko glanced at him before brushing his hand away, not gracing him with a response.  
“You always say Zaun is more than slums and poverty- why can’t you see the rest is like that too. There’s more to the world than Zaun.”  
Ekko sighed, looking at his feet. “Zaun needs me. I’m bound to it as my home unlike you… you don’t have to be responsible.”  
“That’s…really something.” Ezreal laughed. “you care so much for people you hardly know…because they live in a place you call home.”  
Ekko met his gaze for a brief second before the wind picked up and he shivered looking up to the sky.  
Ezreal shifted closer. “you col-“  
“….laterns..”  
He was caught off-guard by the hushed squeal that left the others lips as his eyes had widened staring above him. Ezreal tilted his head following his gaze to the navy sky littered with gold and silver orbs of light; painted freckles upon the cheeks of twilights face. Stars.  
“..You mean...the stars?”  
Ekko looked at him for a moment no words left his parted lips before he looked back up. “I..yeah…they’re..so…bright…”  
Ezreal tilted his head. “You’ve never seen stars before?”  
Ekko sighed closing his eyes for a moment before his gaze returned to watching the glittering orbs across the sky. “…you don’t really…get time to look in Zaun..not that- the smog could really…show much..”  
Ezreal laughed, “you know if you think these are bright you should see the lights in freljord; it’s like a neon rainbow painted across the sky.”  
Ekko laughed, “That sounds really pretty.”  
Ezreal smiled, Finally shifting to wrap the blanket around the other aswell. Ekko glanced at him and sighed leaning closer to him.  
“it is, I could take you to see them some time..” Ezreal said, ruffling the others hair.  
Ekko scrunched up his face at the petting, letting out a sigh. “I don’t think I can..”  
“Zaun’s not going anywhere. You might be the boy who shattered time but you ain’t gonna live forever…sometimes you just gotta say screw it and go do it.”  
“You only live once…”  
Ezreal smiled, caressing the others face. “Why waste a single second.”  
Ekko stood up, pulling away from the others embrace. Silence falling upon the pair as Ekko’s gaze returned to the stars. Ezreal sighed and looked away, getting up to walk back into the room.  
“I’d like that.”  
Ezreal turned at the sound of Ekko’s voice. The Zaunite was facing him though his gaze faltered to the ground before coming back to meet with Ezreal’s.  
“To go to Freljord with you. I’d like that.”  
“Then it’s a date.”


	2. Travel plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ekko is skittish as a rabbit. Will snuggle then bite you like a kitten.

Perhaps that was the wrong thing to call it, Ezreal sighed seeing the Zaunite flinch and turn away once more to look at the sky. A dumb was to name it and it seemed in a second the word had undone almost any progress he’d made. Then again at one point Ekko wouldn’t have accepted staying over preferring to have fight the cops than accept any form of help from a ‘filthy piltie’. The hostile nature he used to possess towards him seemed to have diminished. Ezreal could call that progress. Slow progress but progress none the less. His thoughts were broken by a hand on his shoulder.  
“When do you think we can go?”  
“Well… it would take us probably a week to travel…” Ezreal paused. “Depends when the lights are there, doesn’t happen every day unlike the stars…”

Ekko nodded , releasing his grip on the blonde’s shoulder.  
“I wrote it down somewhere, hold on.” Ezreal mumbled opening his drawer to pull out an old work journal, flicking through the notes. He sat on the bed as he furrowed his brows to find the page in all his messy scrawls. Shurima, bilgewater, noxus, demacia – a pause from pressure on his shoulder once more but this one came with warmth. Staying as still as he could he shifted his gaze to see the Zaunite had rested his head on his shoulder to peer over at the notes as well. A smile tugged at his lips as his attention returned to the page.  
“Ah, here. Should be in full colour sometime around next week- We could le-  
“tomorrow?”  
“yeah, if that’s okay…”  
Ekko let out a sigh nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “Alright.”  
Ezreal would’ve added more but the response was caught in his throat and he shuddered at the warm breath hitting his neck. Ekko noticed the shift in his body and pulled away.  
“it’s late.”  
Ezreal nodded turning to face the other, disappointed he had moved away. “We should finish planning in the morning and leave in the evening…”  
“You said it takes a week. That’s on the shortest route?”  
“Uh, yeah..”  
Ekko frowned, “That means we have to walk through Noxus according to your map-“  
“my map-“ Ezreal raised his brows, “well- yeah-“  
“third page, drew it yourself I’d assume. ” Ekko hummed crossing his legs. And resting his head on his hands.  
Ezreal nodded. “of course. I don’t think it will be too much of an issue, I tend to get around a lot so I know people..”  
“of course you do.” Ekko scoffed.  
“Anything else?”  
Ekko shook his head, “no, I’ll probably get some things from zaun tomorrow when we plan the trip.”  
Ezreal nodded, tugging at the blanket. “Now we finally… get some sleep.”  
Placing the notebook down, Ezreal shifted closer before gripping the blanket corners and tackling the zaunite with the sheet. He wasn’t entirely sure what happened; it occurred so fast. But it hurt and he found himself on his sprawled on the floor, trying to process. Ekko had kicked him off the bed.  
His head hurt from the impact with the floor, he propped himself up on his elbows groaning.  
“Shit, sorry. I didn’t mean-“ Ekko’s voice was uneasy, filled with regret.  
Ezreal rubbed his head he could see the movements from the corner of his eye and he sat up straight. “It’s fine…don’t rewind.”  
Ekko paused from his movements to the zero drive, Glancing over at him. “you’re hurt…I shouldn’t have kicked you so hard-“  
“no. It’s fine. Personal space I get it- I made you uncomfortable-“  
Ekko sighed. “The only things that jump on you in zaun usually want to eat you.”  
“Noted.” Ezreal groaned.  
Ekko placed the zero drive back on the desk. He got up offering the blond his hand. Ezreal accepted the hand standing up, he winced.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?”  
Ezreal nodded. “I’ll be fine, Don’t worry.”

Ekko sighed, and slowly pulled the other into a hug. "Warn me next time, dumbass. Now come on, let's get some sleep."


End file.
